1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to turkey calls, and more particularly, to turkey calls having a glare resistant striking surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of turkey calls are known in the art. For example, there are "box" type turkey calls, "diaphragm" type turkey calls, and turkey calls which include a striking plate that produces artificial turkey sounds due to contact by and relative movement with a rigid striking rod or striking member.
As to the type of turkey call having a striking plate and a striking member, typically the striking plate is formed of slate, glass or a metal, such as, for example, aluminum, in order to best obtain the desired artificial turkey sounds. Among the problems encountered with turkey calls having such striking plates formed of a metal is that typically the metal is shiny and reflective. This is particularly true when aluminum is used to form the striking plate. As can be appreciated, a turkey call having a shiny and reflective striking plate can be disadvantageous to a hunter using the same. For example, sunlight may reflect off of the striking plate and reveal the hunters presence to the turkey, or other game, being hunted.
In addition, turkey calls having such striking plates, i.e., formed of a metal, typically include a striking plate that is generally smooth. This makes it difficult for the user of the turkey call to consistently obtain the desired turkey sounds. Furthermore, a striking plate with a generally smooth surface makes it difficult to use the turkey call during adverse weather conditions, such as rain or snow. For example, the rain or melted snow is retained on the smooth surface of the striking plate and prevents the desired turkey sounds from being produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,912 discloses a game call having a glass striking surface that may be roughened by sandblasting or etching. Such roughening of the surface makes it difficult to consistently obtain the desired sounds due to the variations in the surface roughness and when using the game call in adverse weather conditions.
There remains, therefore, a need for an improved turkey call, and in particular, an improved striking plate that does not have a shiny and reflective striking surface. There is also a need for an improved striking plate that allows for desired turkey sounds to be produced consistently, and which can be produced in all types of weather conditions.